Mission Impossible
by Magnetics
Summary: Kise est tueur à gage. Sa mission était de se rapprocher de ce beau ténébreux renfermé et asocial puis de le tuer proprement et simplement, comme tous les autres avant lui. Mais à force de le fréquenter et d'apprendre à le connaitre, des sentiments naîtront... et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose pour le blond.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde ! Je vais lancer aujourd'hui une fiction qui sera centré principalement sur Kise et Aomine. L'inspiration m'est venu alors que je regardais Esprit Criminel et allez savoir pourquoi j'ai bien vu Kise dans la peau du méchant *.* Et après je me suis imaginé un tas de scénarios dans ma tête et… Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira ~

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kise Ryota<span>**

Date de naissance : 18 juin

Age : 16 ans

Nationalité : Japonaise

Taille : 189 centimètres

Poids : 77 kilogrammes

Groupe Sanguin : A

Signe Astrologique : Gémeau. _N'est donc pas compatible avec les Sagittaires et les Scorpions._

« Encore une note totalement inutile de Shintarou », soupira mentalement le jeune homme avant de poursuivre.

Activité en dehors du lycée : Mannequin. Pose pour des magasines très en vue auprès de la gente féminine. Semble être populaire, si l'on en croit les réseaux sociaux.

_Et très beau gosse !,_ était ajouté au stylo d'un vert criard sur un coin de la page. Kazunari, sans aucun doute.

Signe Distinctif : Copie toutes sortes de techniques, en sport comme dans son travail scolaire.

Mon avis : Il a l'air très social et se lie facilement avec les personnes de son entourage. A première vue, on dirait un parfait crétin mais il est en fait assez intelligent et calcule avec précision chacun de ses faits et gestes. Sa technique de copiage pourrait nous être très utile. C'est le genre d'individu prêt à tout pour avoir un peu d'action dans sa vie.

Rapport écrit par Midorima S.

_Et imprimé par le seul et l'unique, Takao _! en bas de la page, toujours de cette même couleur verte et tapageuse.

Le rouge rangea le papier dans un de ses tiroirs et un sourire amusé étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé une nouvelle recrue correcte pour son travail…assez particulier. Oh bien sur, le blondin n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il le découvrirait bien assez vite. Et il avait des arguments très convaincants pour le persuader de se joindre à sa cause. Le rouge caressa machinalement la pointe de sa paire de ciseaux. Oui, décidemment il pensait à tout !

- Akachin ! Lança une voix trainante derrière la porte en bois de son bureau, qu'il devina comme étant celle de son garde du corps. Le président de je ne sais plus quelle compagnie t'attends dans le salon pour discuter de je ne sais plus quoi. Tu descends ?

- Dis au cuisinier de nous préparer du thé et quelques accompagnements, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Et je t'interdis de manger les gâteaux comme la dernière fois Atsushi ! prévint le jeune homme sur un ton menaçant.

- Oui, oui, d'accord !


	2. Dangerous

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ainsi qu'aux followers, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Grwn** : Oui c'était bien le prologue et non l'épilogue je me suis embrouiller entre les deux, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer xD sinon j'espère te faire changer d'avis sur ce couple car je le trouve vraiment génial !

**Laura-067 : **Pour Kise et Takao tu verras tout sera expliquer dans ce chapitre ! Quand au reste huhu je vous laisserai découvrir des choses tout au long de l'histoire ;D Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Mira2a & Liclick : **Ce chapitre est bien plus long ne vous inquiètez pas ! J'espère que vous apprécierez Kise et son petit côté sadique ;p

**Kyuuseishu : **Je t'avoue que je le voyais trop bien en tueur alors j'en ai fais mon perso principal xDQuand à Akashi ouii moi aussi c'est pour ça que je lui donnerai toujours un langage « soutenu » ça lui va tellement bien *o*

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! Comme c'est la première fiction que je poste je dois manquer un peu de confiance en moi -w- Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> **Dangerous**

* * *

><p><strong><em>17h42<em>**

- Toma… je ne comprends pas, murmura le grand brun agenouillé sur le sol et tremblant comme une feuille. Pourquoi… ?

- Je ne fais que mon travail. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à l'ami qui a demandé à mon patron de t'exécuter.

- Qui aurait bien pu…

- Tu ne devrais pas accorder ta confiance aussi facilement aux gens. Regarde où cela t'a mené…

Et il appuya un peu plus fort la pointe de son pistolet sur le front du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Il ne suppliait pas pour sa vie et c'était plutôt rare. Il cherchait juste à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

- Comme je t'aimais bien, je vais au moins te dire mon vrai nom : je m'appelle Kise Ryota. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel pour le reste, tu comprends.

Il hocha la tête. Un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu pourras juste dire à Hyuuga que… je suis désolé. Si je me suis rapproché de Riko au départ, c'était pour m'assurer qu'elle ne le décevrait pas. Dis lui bien qu'elle ne l'a jamais trompé. Elle fera une fiancée parfaite. Sauf pour la cuisine bien sur ! Ah ah…

La voix de l'adulte se brisa. C'était le moment d'en finir.

- Adieu, Teppei.

Il appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup partit presque immédiatement. En quelques secondes à peine, la vie de Kiyoshi Teppei était arrivée à son terme.

Le sang s'éparpillait dans le salon. Il imbibait le tissu doux de la moquette et allait jusqu'en dessous des meubles. Il y en avait même sur son arme et sa chemise. Kise soupira. Il allait encore subir les remontrances d'Akashi car malheureusement, « on ne pouvait pas emmener des vêtements ensanglantés au pressing », et les plaintes de Murasakibara car c'était lui qui s'occupait du nettoyage dans ses cas là. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche afin de désinfecter le pistolet qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant cinq ans. Ils en avaient vécus des choses, ensemble ! Ce petit calibre était responsable de la mort de tellement de personnes qu'il ne les comptait plus. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière son dos et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son employeur. Celui-ci avait enlevé ses lunettes tant son visage était inondé de larmes.

- Voilà monsieur Hyuuga, vous êtes enfin débarrassé de votre problème, chantonna le blond en rangeant l'arme dans sa poche. Mademoiselle Aida n'appartient désormais qu'à vous.

- Vous croyez… qu'il disait la vérité ? Bafouilla l'homme en regardant tout sauf le corps de la victime étendu aux pieds de Kise.

- A quel sujet ?

- Riko… il a dit qu'il ne lui avait rien fait… mais je sais qu'il l'aimait ! Je ne suis pas stupide, j'avais bien compris à la façon dont il la regardait… !

- Kiyoshi est tombé amoureux d'elle, en effet. Mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de piquer la fiancée de son meilleur ami, qu'il aimait tout autant qu'elle. C'était le genre de personne qui faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Vous auriez dû le savoir, trancha Kise en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Junpei déglutit face au regard ambré. Non seulement ce garçon plus jeune que lui venait d'assassiner un homme sans l'ombre d'une émotion, mais en plus il lui faisait la morale ! Il n'osait cependant pas répliquer. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier un tueur à gage.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Je vous souhaite un beau et heureux mariage ! Lança le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Son client était à présent rempli de remords et garderait à jamais le souvenir de ses actes dans sa conscience. Réaction typique d'une personne après s'être débarrassé d'un de ses proches.

Kise, lui, ne ressentait pas cette culpabilité. Du moins, il ne la ressentait plus. Il avait affronté de trop nombreuses fois la mort pour à présent se sentir mal devant un cadavre. Dit comme ça, on pouvait penser qu'il regrettait d'avoir choisi cette voie. Mais pas du tout. Il y a cinq ans encore, il n'était qu'un lycéen ordinaire malgré sa popularité dû aux magasines pour lesquels il posait. Comme son cerveau et son corps étaient capables de copier tout ce qu'il voyait, il disposait d'étonnantes facilités. Il pouvait gagner n'importe quel match ou avoir de très bonnes notes rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Rien ni personne n'arrivait à le distraire, et les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait n'étaient pas si proches de lui au final. En un jour, tout avait changé. Un homme était venu le chercher à bord d'une petite limousine, un homme aux cheveux verts, aux mains bandés et tenant sous son bras une peluche de lapin rose. Un homme que tout le monde aurait pu qualifier de « bizarre ». Comme si c'était tout naturel, il lui avait demandé de le suivre d'un ton froid et avait ouvert la portière arrière de la voiture. Mais Kise, bien que méfiant, l'avait suivi sans trop poser de questions. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Des témoins l'avait vu partir, son téléphone portable était dans sa poche, et surtout, il savait très bien se défendre.

Sans vraiment s'y attendre, il s'était retrouvé dans le manoir des Akashi dont il connaissait vaguement le nom. Il savait juste que c'était une prestigieuse famille et qu'ils possédaient de grandes entreprises au Japon et dans le reste du monde. Dans le bureau de l'héritier de toutes ses richesses, il avait rencontré l'homme le plus intelligent mais aussi le plus terrifiant de l'humanité. Akashi Seijuro lui avait proposé du thé, des apéritifs et un travail. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait découvert avec stupéfaction que cette famille si noble et respectée était en réalité l'une des plus grandes sociétés mafieuses du pays. Et ils vendaient leurs services non pas par la drogue où la vente illégale d'armes, mais par le meurtre. Cependant, le rouquin n'acceptait que les offres intéressantes. Il avait une sorte de fascination pour l'esprit humain. Les réactions d'un individu avant sa mort, mais plus encore ce qui poussait une personne à en tuer une autre : Jalousie ? Peur ? Désir ? Haine ? Envie ? Tout ça l'avait toujours intéressé. Il avait accepté de diriger ce travail peu gratifiant, mais il était bien sur hors de question pour un Akashi de se salir les mains. Et c'est lui, Kise, qu'il avait désigné comme étant le seul capable de mener cette mission à bien.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

En général, Akashi ne se trompait jamais.

Une personne normalement constituée aurait traité cet homme de fou et serait partit de la pièce en courant. Ce n'était pas sain de rester aussi longtemps auprès d'un tel psychopathe. Mais Kise avait compris le jeune héritier. Son discours l'avait conquis. Et il trouvait sa passion pour l'homme intéressante. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait ravi de l'aider à analyser les différents comportements afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Pour lui qui n'avait aucun but ni motivation dans la vie, il fallait saisir cette opportunité, même si elle allait faire de lui un assassin. Même si il avait dû couper tous les liens avec sa famille et son passé. Même s'il avait dû abandonner l'école, et une carrière prometteuse dans le mannequinat. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Ce travail l'avait transformé. Il se sentait…_vivant_. Oui, c'était le mot. Tenir l'existence d'une personne entre ses mains lui permettait de se rendre compte de la valeur de la vie. L'humain était fort, intelligent, mais trop vulnérable. Et voir les gens se faire trahir par des personnes de confiance était tellement ridicule que ça le faisait rire.

Tuer était devenu une habitude, mentir une seconde nature. Prendre des risques son passe temps favori. Il était devenu un monstre. Mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Une berline noire l'attendait, à quelques pas de la maison d'où il venait de sortir comme si de rien n'était. Il ne connaissait pas le conducteur ; un serviteur quelconque, sans intérêt. Il regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre, trop fatigué pour engager la conversation avec son chauffeur. Ça faisait un mois déjà qu'il s'était introduit dans la vie de Kiyoshi Teppei afin de mieux comprendre les motivations de son client à vouloir s'en débarrasser. Teppei était un idiot, un peu charmeur, un peu provocateur, mais tout ça dans le bon sens. C'était une bonne personne, avec qui il avait pu passer du bon temps. Il avait presque regretté de devoir le tuer. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, et puis il avait hâte de retrouver le manoir et les personnes avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié depuis qu'il y était rentré.

**_19h20_**

**-** Ki-chin, salua le géant Murasakibara d'un ton toujours aussi plat. Akachin nous avait prévenus que tu rentrerais aujourd'hui. Je t'ai préparé un gâteau.

- C'est trop gentil Murasakibaracchi ! s'exclama le blond en lui sautant dans les bras.

L'autre ne réagit pas plus que ça, se contentant de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière eux et se dirigeant vers le salon avec Kise toujours accroché à son cou. C'était pratique d'être grand.

- Kise ! Cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Takao Kazunari se jeta littéralement sur lui, évité sans mal par Atsushi qui ne s'était décalé que d'un pas, et c'est avec un « boum » fracassant qu'ils tombèrent ensemble à l'entrée du salon. Puis ils se relevèrent, riant et pleurant de joie de se retrouver. Quatre longues semaines sans se voir, c'était beaucoup trop !

- Voyons, un peu de tenue ! Gronda une autre voix familière.

- Jaloux Shin-chan ? lança Takao d'un ton taquin. Je pourrais te faire des câlins plus tard si tu veux.

- Sans façon, merci. Maintenant arrêtez vos enfantillages, j'ai du travail.

- Tu es tellement cruel Midorimacchi ! Se plaignit le blond. Vous m'avez tous vraiment manqués ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis parti…

- Un mois, Kise. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- En langage tsunderien, ça donne « Content de te revoir aussi ». Shin-chan est tellement timide !

- Takao ! rugit le vert.

- Haha, Midorimacchi est tout rouge !

Le concerné prit le parti de les ignorer. Il se replongea dans son livre en marmonnant un « Vraiment » agacé. Ces deux là étaient de vrais petits diables. Encore pires quand ils étaient ensemble.

Kise écoutait son ami se plaindre de ce mois qui avait été bien ennuyeux, de « Shin-chan » qui était trop méchant avec lui et de Murasakibara qui lui piquait toujours ses bonbons dès il avait le dos tourné, avec le sourire aux lèvres. L'enthousiasme de Kazunari était contagieux. Il était ce genre de personnage agaçant mais attachant, qu'on aimait avoir prés de soi.

- Bon retour à la maison Ryota, dit une voix douce.

Tout le monde sursauta. Même l'impassible Midorima avait tressaillit à l'arrivée totalement imprévisible du maitre des lieux. Kise croisa les yeux vairons et retira bien vite ses baskets, conscient que le rouquin n'appréciait guère que l'on traine avec des chaussures sales sur son tapis.

- Akashi, sérieux elles sont trop flippantes tes entrées, souffla Takao. A chaque fois je frôle la crise cardiaque !

- L'hôpital est tout proche si jamais il t'arrivait ce malheur Kazunari, répondit l'autre avec un sourire inquiétant. D'ailleurs, si tu t'ennuie autant, je pourrais te trouver plus de travail à faire.

- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas quitter Shin-chan ! s'écria le petit brun en s'agrippant à son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Vraiment…, répéta celui-ci en redressant ses lunettes.

- Bien, alors le problème est réglé. Ryota, je veux te voir à mon bureau dans cinq minutes.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Kise soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses chaussures pleines de boue et sa chemise encore tachée du sang de Teppei dans sa main. Il allait pouvoir rester en vie encore quelques temps.

- Ki-chan, et si tu venais dans nos quartiers après ton rendez vous avec Akashi ? Shin-chan va nous préparer de bons petits plats, on va passer une super soirée tous les quatre !

- C'est hors de question, refusa froidement le vert.

- Moi je dois accompagner Akachin en ville ce soir, intervint Murasakibara qui grignotait une barre chocolatée.

- Dommage, je voulais goûter le gâteau que tu as préparé cet après midi. Il sentait hyper bon !

- Il n'est pas pour toi mais pour Ki-chin.

- Ce serait la moindre des choses de m'en donner une part ! Avec toutes les sucreries que tu m'as volé !

- Bon je vous dis à tout à l'heure alors, Takaocchi, Midorimacchi !

- Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ? s'énerva Shintarou.

Mais Kise avait déjà monté les marches du grand escalier pour se rendre au bureau de leur chef. S'il le faisait trop attendre, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau ! Un peu tendu, il frappa deux coups secs sur la porte en bois. Le rouge était bien gentil, il lui avait offert un foyer, un travail palpitant, et même son amitié, mais il restait toujours aussi effrayant. Même lui, Kise, tueur en série qui donnait du fil à retordre à toutes les polices japonaises, avait peur de ce garçon qui dépassait à peine les un mètre soixante dix.

- Entre.

Le blond s'exécuta, offrant un grand sourire à son supérieur assis sur son fauteuil. Il s'assit en face de lui, et remarqua enfin le plateau de shôgi posé sur la table. Le jeu préféré d'Akashi.

- Un petite partie Ryota ?

* * *

><p>- Rah ! Je veux ma revanche ! s'exclama Kise après sa sixième défaite consécutive.<p>

- Le shôgi nécessite…

- Une grande concentration et une intense réflexion oui je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas juste Akashicchi, tu gagnes tout le temps ! gémit le blond.

- Pourtant tu t'es beaucoup améliorer. Avec le temps tu as réussi à recopier mes mouvements et ceux de Shintarou et tu les utilise avec brio. Il faut que tu t'applique un peu plus.

- Tu crois que je pourrais te battre un jour ?

- Ne rêve pas trop.

- Akashicchi!

Le rouge lâcha un petit rire.

- Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Qu'ont donnés tes observations sur Kiyoshi Teppei ?

- Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Monsieur Hyuuga était juste rongé par la jalousie. Les relations entre son ami et sa fiancée étaient strictement amicales.

- A mon avis, personne sur cette Terre ne mérite de mourir. Pas d'un si rapide tir de pistolet dans la tête. Les honnêtes gens peuvent vivre sereinement jusqu'à ce que le temps et l'âge les rattrape. Quand aux malhonnêtes, ils devraient subir une longue et lente torture pour se repentir de leurs pêchés.

- Mais c'est pour ça que le Paradis et l'Enfer existent, non ?

- Tout dépend de nos croyances Ryota. Moi, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une vie après la mort. Si je devais payer pour mes crimes, ce serait de mon vivant. Après, c'est trop tard. Si un individu meurt, il arrête juste de souffrir et n'a plus aucun compte à rendre. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'en croyant punir une personne, tu ne feras que lui accorder une délivrance. Tu lui rendras un service. C'est pour cela que je pense que la souffrance est nécessaire pour faire comprendre ses fautes à quelqu'un. Mais je sais que tu préfère en finir rapidement avec tes victimes, et c'est tout à ton honneur.

- Nous sommes vraiment des mauvaises personnes, pas vrai… ?

- Oui et non. Pas totalement. Nous ne faisons qu'accorder les souhaits de mauvaises personnes. Et souvent il arrive que la victime soit une mauvaise personne elle aussi. Te souviens-tu d'Hanamiya Makoto ? Qu'a tu ressenti au moment d'en finir avec lui ?

Kise resta songeur pendant quelques secondes. Puis lentement, souffla :

- J'étais soulagé. Et satisfait. Ce gars était une vraie pourriture. Notre client avait raison de vouloir s'en débarrasser.

- Exactement. Et Il existe des individus comme lui partout dans le monde. De vraies plaies pour l'humanité. C'est presque nécessaire de devoir les tuer.

- Mais Teppei n'était pas comme ça !

- Nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur nos engagements. A partir du moment où nous avons signé un contrat, nous nous devons de le respecter.

- Je le sais ça, bouda Kise.

- C'est très bien. Il y a trois règles à suivre si tu veux continuer de travailler pour moi. Observer. Supprimer. Et surtout, ne jamais s'attacher. Car cela pourrai t'être fatal.

On toqua à la porte. Murasakibara entra, élégant avec ses cheveux attachés, son costard et sa cravate… très mal faite d'ailleurs. Le rouge soupira et alla la lui arranger, après que son très grand garde du corps se soit baissé pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Akashi faisait un vrai complexe sur sa taille. Un jour, Kise avait osé en rire, et avait failli être éborgné par un coup de ciseau.

- Akachin, je crois que c'est l'heure de partir.

- Merci de me l'avoir rappelé Atsushi. Attend moi devant la voiture, je dois d'abord me changer. Ryota, lança t-il à l'adresse du blond, je veux ton compte rendu sur cette mission le plus vite possible.

- T'inquiète, je te fais ça pour demain ! Bonne soirée à tous les deux !

* * *

><p>- Kise ! Tu en as mis du temps ! lui reprocha Takao en l'entrainant sur le canapé le plus proche.<p>

- Désolé, je devais terminer mon rapport. Ah ! Je suis fatigué ! Qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé de bon Midorimacchi ?

- Non mais vous vous êtes crus à la cantine ? Levez vous tout de suite et venez préparer la table !

- Oui, oui ! Non, toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! ordonna le brun à son ami qui avait esquissé un mouvement pour se lever. Tu es notre invité, et puis tu viens tout juste de finir un gros travail. Profite de ce diner pour te détendre !

- Tu es un amour Takaocchi !

Midorima leur lança un regard noir. C'est qu'il était possessif le « Shin-chan » !

Kise fit une rapide inspection des lieux pendant que les deux autres s'activaient autour de lui. La pièce était toujours autant envahie par les portes bonheurs du vert. C'était quelqu'un de très superstitieux. Il suivait les directives d'Oha Asa au pied de la lettre, comme si c'était un dieu. Et ses objets supposés le rendre chanceux étaient aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Un jour ce pouvait être une peluche, un autre un outil, quelques fois un vêtement et c'était allé jusqu'aux statues grandeur nature ! Le pire, c'est qu'il se rendait à son travail avec et ça avait l'air de ne plus déranger personne.

A la base, Midorima était docteur. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité faire et il était arrivé à ses fins. Mais c'était également un surdoué en informatique, capable de pirater n'importe quel système sécurisé rien qu'en tapant sur quelques touches de son clavier. Akashi et lui étaient des amis de longue date, ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Alors il avait suffit d'une proposition lancée au hasard et Midorima s'était lancé. En plus de ses études de médecine, il avait joué les espions du rouquin, l'aidant à résister aux membres corrompus de la famille qui ne voulaient pas qu'il prenne les pleins pouvoirs. Ensemble ils avaient trouvés des informations capables de les discréditer et c'était en parti grâce au vert qu'Akashi était au sommet aujourd'hui. Depuis il tenait le rôle d'informateur et était devenu influent dans le monde extérieur. Un médecin talentueux et très demandé. Personne ne soupçonnerait un tel homme d'être complice avec une entreprise fondée sur le crime.

Takao était plus simple. Etudiant, venant d'une famille de classe moyenne, alternant les petits boulots comme serveur ou chanteur dans des cabarets pour réussir à payer le loyer du studio minuscule dans lequel il vivait. C'était quelqu'un qui s'attirait des ennuis même quand il n'en demandait pas. Il s'était un jour impliqué dans une bagarre et avait fini à l'hôpital. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Shintarou. Il lui avait plu tout de suite. Après son examen, il avait cherché à le revoir, à lui parler. Souvent il l'attendait à la sortie de son travail pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre. Ils étaient devenus amis. Puis amants. Et même en ayant découvert le travail caché du médecin, il était resté à ses côtés. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour l'abandonner. En plus de ses petits boulots en ville, il était devenu son assistant. Et il ne s'était jamais plaint, même quand le rouquin leur avait presque donné l'ordre d'emménager au manoir. Car Akashi voulait ses pions près de lui. Pour mieux les contrôler. Dans cette maison, il détenait vraiment une autorité absolue.

L'ex mannequin regardait en souriant ses amis se chamailler comme un vieux couple. La principale règle d'Akashi était de ne jamais nouer de liens avec des personnes de l'extérieur. Takao avait été l'exception, il n'en accepterait aucune autre et il le savait. Alors même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait pas le droit de s'attacher. D'aimer. Il se fichait bien de son célibat. Mais quand il observait ses deux là ensemble, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux.

- A table!

Kise cligna des yeux. Il s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Les gargouillements de son estomac le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il se précipita aussitôt devant son assiette. Une réaction digne de ce cher Murasakibara !

De nombreux cuisiniers étaient à la disposition des habitants du manoir, seulement Midorima aimait vivre par lui-même. Les privilèges et tout le tralala, il n'en voulait pas. Mais ni le brun, ni le blond ne s'en plaignirent. Il cuisinait vraiment comme un dieu !

- Mmh ! Ta cuichine est toujours auchi bonne Midorimacchi ! assura Kise entre deux bouchées de curry.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est répugnant.

- Ne chois pas auchi chévère Shin-chan, on est entre nous ! répliqua Takao assis à sa droite.

- Oha Asa avait raison. Cette journée est très fatigante pour les cancers.

- D'ailleurs, quel était l'objet fétiche du jour ?

- Une pomme de terre ! rigola Takao en montrant le tubercule posé fièrement devant l'assiette du vert. Je suis content de ne pas être à la place de ses patients ! Il serait capable de remplacer un de mes organes internes avec une patate !

- Midorimacchi est trop bizarre ! Je me demande vraiment ce que tu lui trouve Takaocchi ! C'est les lunettes ? Le comportement hyper froid peut être ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu masochiste !

- Si tu savais comment le côté tsundere est mignon chez lui, ronronna Takao en se collant au vert.

- Un journée vraiment très fatigante…, soupira Midorima pendant que les deux garçons éclataient de rire.

Après le repas, Takao sortit le saké. Quelques verres plus tard et il titubait déjà en braillant toutes sortes de bêtises. Bien sur, Midorima n'avait pas touché à sa part et Kise, mine de rien, tenait très bien l'alcool. Le jeune médecin essaya bien de mettre son compagnon au lit mais les protestations de ce dernier le ralentissaient dans sa quête.

- Mais Shin-hic-chan ! La soirée…est loin d'être-hic-finie ! Je veux-hic-parler encore un peu avec Kise… !

- Tu n'avais pas qu'a te soûler autant imbécile ! Maintenant tais toi et avance.

- Tu me fais encore la-hic-morale ! Dis… On pourrait jouer tous les deux ? Plutôt que de se disputer, susurra le brun d'une voix doucereuse.

- Takao !

- C'est Kazunari quand nous sommes…hic…seuls.

- Kise, assomme-le.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je te demande juste de l'endormir. Tu as déjà vu Murasakibara le faire non ? Ça ne lui fera aucun mal. S'il te plait, supplia presque Midorima alors que le brun commençait à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- J'arrive !

Un simple coup dans l'abdomen et Takao dormait à poings fermés. Le blondin aida ensuite Midorima à porter le corps mince jusqu'à dans la chambre commune. Au moins, le docteur était sur d'avoir la paix pour ce soir.

Il raccompagna Kise jusqu'à la porte, encore un peu gêné que celui-ci ait assisté à la scène.

- Merci pour ce soir Midorimacchi. C'était très amusant !

- Hum.

- Bonne nuit !

Le blond s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main le retint. Son interlocuteur redressa ses lunettes et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux :

- Akashi a un nouveau travail pour toi.

Le regard de Kise changea. Le vert connaissait très bien cette lueur dans son regard. Comparable à celle d'un animal traquant sa proie. Il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner cet aspect là de sa personnalité. Ce côté presque… animal. Il venait de finir une mission qu'il était déjà excité d'en commencer une nouvelle. Le jeune homme avait deux visages : celui de l'imbécile heureux, souriant sans cesse. Et celle du tueur à gages, fou et impitoyable. Il aimait vraiment son travail. Peut être même un peu trop.

- Un client l'a contacté pendant que tu n'étais pas là. C'est un boulot très important parait-il.

- Quant devrais-je partir ?

- Tu as deux jours pour te reposer. Nous te donnerons les détails plus tard.

* * *

><p>Le moment était enfin venu.<p>

Le moment de se sentir _vivre_ de nouveau.

Kise trépignait d'impatience.

- Notre cible de cette fois-ci sera un policier de vingt-cinq ans résidant dans le quartier est de Shibamata, ici même à Tokyo. Je t'ai trouvé une maison en face de la sienne. Tu y emménageras dés demain.

- Akashicchi… Un policier ? Il a surement déjà entendu parler des mes exploits. Peut être même a-t-il déjà enquêté sur la scène d'un crime que j'ai commis ? S'il venait à me soupçonner, j'aurais de gros problèmes.

- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté l'offre, répondit le rouquin avec un petit sourire. Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus plaisir !

L'enthousiasme du blond et l'air satisfait du jeune PDG firent frissonner Midorima. Ces deux là étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Non, décidemment, il ne s'y habituait pas !

- Tu seras bien entouré, continua Akashi. L'hôpital dans lequel travaille Shintarou est tout proche, et s'il y a une urgence, le manoir est à une demi-heure de marche. Je laisserais régulièrement de l'argent sur ton compte en banque pour que tu ne manque de rien.

- C'est parfait ? Qui est le client ?

Nouveau sourire mystérieux du rouquin.

- Il ne veut pas que son identité soit révélée. Du moins, pas encore. Seras tu capable de découvrir qui en veux autant à cet homme, et pourquoi ? C'est là le deuxième défi Ryota. Je peux t'assurer que tu trouveras des informations… très intéressantes.

- Pari tenu dans ce cas ! Et le premier défi ?

- Celui de devenir ami avec cet agent. D'après le rapport de Shintarou, il s'agit d'une personne très antipathique. Ce sera très dur de l'approcher.

- J'ai réussi avec Midorimacchi, alors pourquoi pas un autre ?

- Midorin ne t'a accepté qu'après un an, rappela Murasakibara qui grignotait des caramels.

- Oui bon...

- Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. C'est surement l'affaire la plus importante de toute ta carrière, fit remarquer Akashi en fixant le blond de ses yeux bicolores.

- J'en prends note. Quel est le nom de la cible ?

Pour toute réponse, Midorima lui tendit un dossier plein de papiers, de notes, et même d'articles de journaux. Une photo était épinglée sur le haut de la page. Le regard bleu glacé contrastant avec une peau basanée attira immédiatement l'attention de Kise qui sourit davantage.

Aomine Daiki

Il avait hâte de le rencontrer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà chapitre terminé ! Il y avait beaucoup de MidoTaka je l'admets mais quand j'écris sur eux je ne peux plus m'arrêter ! Je pense faire un OS sur leur première rencontre dans cette histoire et comment leur relation a évolué, vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

En espérant que vous avez aimé :3 Prochain chapitre : Emménagement de Kise et première rencontre avec Aomine !


	3. Chapter 2 : My dear neighbor

Hey, comment allez vous ? Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et qui me motive à écrire la suite plus vite ! Kise rencontrera enfin sa cible dans ce chapitre et je me suis fais plaisir, j'ai ajouté une petite scène pleine de MidoTaka ;D

Juste une petite précision : vous vous êtes demander pourquoi Aomine s'est transformé en Chihiro. Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'avais bien tapé « Aomine » au départ mais mon ordinateur m'a auto-corrigé sur Chihiro et il ne veut pas le changer depuis. Allez comprendre ce qui s'est passé o.o

Bref tout ça pour vous dire qu'Aomine est Aomine, son nom n'a pas changé ! ;)

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas ! ~

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2:<span> My dear neighbor

* * *

><p>- Kise est à peine arrivé qu'il repart déjà… Ah ! Je m'ennuie tellement sans lui !<p>

- Tu sais bien que ça fait parti de son travail. Et si tu faisais correctement le tien, je suis certain que tu serais assez occupé pour arrêter d'agacer continuellement le monde.

- Tu es méchant Shin-chan !

Boudeur, le petit brun posa sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et observa son compagnon taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur à une vitesse éclair. Une figurine de licorne était posée sur le coin de son bureau. Takao lui jeta un regard mauvais. L'horoscope du jour avait prédit une grande réussite dans le travail des cancers. Et c'était bien connu, Midorima Shintarou obéissait aveuglément à la petite voix de la radio. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il remplissait dossiers et formulaires sans s'arrêter. Et le brun devait attendre qu'il termine pour imprimer ses recherches et les apporter à Akashi.

Mais c'était tellement ennuyant d'attendre qu'il ait fini ! Surtout que le vert était aussi bavard qu'une porte de prison !

- Je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Qui donc ?

- Kise ! Tu penses que c'était la bonne décision de le laisser s'occuper de cette affaire ? Un policier Shin-chan ! Et le client dont nous ne savons rien ? C'est louche.

- Il est stupide, insouciant et maladroit, je le conçois parfaitement. Mais c'est un professionnel. Il n'a jamais rien raté jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai.

- Je pourrais l'aider ! A deux tout irait beaucoup plus vite non ? Si seulement tu voulais bien…

- Takao ! l'interrompit Midorima d'une voix dure. Ça suffit.

Il avait arrêté d'écrire et s'était entièrement tourné vers son amant. Celui-ci sentit son corps trembler. De colère, de peur. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Une bonne dizaine de fois. Je ne changerais pas d'avis là-dessus.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Fin de la discussion.

- Je suis quoi pour toi à la fin ?!

Kazunari avait hurlé. Très fort. Le vert plissa les yeux, se voulant plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il sentait le mal de crâne arriver. Mais le brun ne se laissa pas impressionner, bien au contraire. Il l'attrapa par le col. Cette journée n'était pas censée se passer comme ça. Il avait voulu se promener dehors, manger une glace, aller au cinéma, tout ça avec son tsundere à lunettes favori. Pas se disputer. Pas encore sur le même sujet.

- L'assistant qui ne s'occupe que des petits boulots et qui, à l'occasion, te ramène ton café ? Le fauché qui est obligé de te demander de l'argent s'il veut s'acheter un nouveau portable ? Le copain à baiser quand tu daignes lui accorder un peu d'attention ?

- Hey…

- Non Shin-chan ! J'en ai marre d'être un fardeau ! Marre d'être celui qui reste toujours à l'écart de vos discussions ! Je veux travailler à tes cotés… mais en tant qu'égal, tu comprends ? Alors s'il te plait…

Midorima le prit dans ses bras. Oui, pour de vrai. Le brun laissa couler ses larmes sur son épaule. Pour une fois que le vert décidait d'être tendre avec lui, il pouvait en profiter un peu.

- Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais apparemment, ta tête de linotte a besoin qu'on le lui répète plusieurs fois. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si tu devenais un meurtrier par ma faute.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Je l'ai décidé tout seul, c'est mon choix…

- Ne me mens pas.

- Tu n'as rien dit pour Kise. Et il n'avait que seize ans…

- Rien ne le poussait à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il est différent de toi. Il y a longtemps je me suis promis de te protéger de cet univers Kazunari. Je ne te laisserai pas t'écarter du droit chemin.

Il essuya les perles salées de ses longs doigts fins. Le contact fut doux. Il ne portait pas ses bandages aux mains. Quand le vert lui faisait ce genre de déclaration – et Dieu qu'elles étaient rares ! – il pouvait tout lui pardonner. Il était totalement accro à ce type, et merde il adorait ça !

- Je t'aime tellement Shin-chan…

* * *

><p>Kise Ryota passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur. Il faisait une de ses chaleurs ! Et transporter des cartons était bien plus dur que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Bien sur, il aurait pu faire appel à des déménageurs. Mais mieux valait rester discret. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le voisinage sache qu'un petit nouveau venait d'emménager.<p>

Il fit un rapide examen des lieux. Akashi avait bien choisit : la maison était spacieuse, propre, quoi qu'un peu impersonnelle. Mais le blond allait très vite remédier à ça. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques mois, mais il tenait à se sentir chez lui.

Il sortit de nouveau dehors. Quelques cartons étaient encore entassés sur le trottoir. Vraiment, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir emmener autant d'affaires ? Il n'aurait pas dit non à un coup de main de la part du serviteur d'Akashi, mais celui-ci était parti directement après qu'il ait sorti ses affaires du camion. On ne faisait pas attendre l'Empereur trop longtemps. Tant pis, il se débrouillait.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'habitation d'en face. Les volets étaient fermés, aucun bruit n'en sortait. Comme si les lieux étaient abandonnés. Ce qui intrigua Kise.

Bien sur, le blond était d'une curiosité maladive. Quand il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, il cherchait absolument à comprendre. Cette absence d'activité le dérangeait. Alors il trottina jusqu'au palier de la maison de sa « cible ». Cependant, il hésitait. Il était peut être trop tôt pour le rencontrer. Il venait tout juste d'arriver, et puis il avait des choses à régler avant de faire ami-ami avec les habitants du quartier. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il frappa à la porte. Un coup, puis deux. Puis trois. Rien.

Midorima ne pouvait pas s'être trompé d'adresse… Si ?

Des scénarios tous plus improbables les uns que les autres apparurent dans son esprit. L'homme pouvait s'être déjà fait tuer, où qui sait s'être suicidé ? Ce n'était plus le moment de faire son timide ! Il tambourina sans plus de cérémonie à la porte, qui ne voulait toujours pas s'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il ne pouvait pas être déjà mort alors qu'il n'avait encore rien commencé !

- Rah, fermez là !

Et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Kise laissa son poing en suspend. L'homme devant lui paraissait mécontent et se frottait les yeux comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Ses cheveux bleus foncés étaient en bataille, il ne devait pas les avoir coiffés depuis des jours. Mêmes ses vêtements, un t-shirt gris froissé et un jogging sombre, semblaient négligés. Tout le contraire de l'ancien mannequin, parfait en toutes circonstances même en sueur à cause du soleil et de l'effort.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce que Kise remarqua en premier chez l'autre. Au-delà de tous ses petits détails insignifiants il y avait son physique, très peu commun. Il était grand, bien plus que lui en tout cas. Plus musclé. Et surtout, imposant. Ses yeux couleur saphir détaillaient son être tout entier aux rayons X, tant que Kise se serait presque senti gêné. Il dégageait un charisme incroyable. Il aurait pu le remarquer n'importe où, même dans une rue pleine de monde.

Kise resta muet. Mais l'autre n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Et il le lui fit vite comprendre :

- Et donc, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le blond sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant ses mots.

- Oh, euh… J'ai frappé mais personne ne répondait, alors j'ai cru qu'il y avait peut être un problème. Euh… Je dérange ?

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux lui disait clairement « Non, sans blague ».

- T'es qui au fait ?

- Oh ! Je suis Kise Ryota. Je viens d'emménager dans la maison en face de la votre.

Aie ! Première erreur. Il venait de dévoiler son vrai nom. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas réfléchit.

Peut être que Midorima le surestimait en disant qu'il était un professionnel !

Quelque part, une tête verte à lunettes éternua violement.

- Je voulais parler un peu avec les gens du coin… Histoire de faire connaissance.

Silence.

- Ah. Ok.

« C'est quoi son problème ? maugréa intérieurement le blond alors que l'autre baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce que je lui ai dit ! Qu'est ce qu'il est grossier ! »

Un aboiement les fit sursauter. Un petit chien noir et blanc se frottait aux jambes du plus grand tout en regardant Kise de ses grands yeux turquoise.

- Vas t-en toi ! Tu vas me foutre pleins de poils sur mon pantalon !

- C'est votre chien ? demanda le blond en se baissant pour le caresser.

- Tu sais petit, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour que tu me vouvoie. Alors oublie tout de suite les politesses, je déteste ça.

Kise gonfla ses joues, vexé.

- J'ai vingt et un ans !

- Si tu le dis.

Deuxième bâillement.

- Aomine.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Mon nom.

- Ah… D'accord.

Il prit la petite bête dans ses bras et fixa le blond dans les yeux, l'air presque… amusé.

- Et non, ce n'est pas mon chien. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une nuit à rattraper.

Et il claqua la porte au nez du blond sans autre forme de cérémonie. Blond qui mit du temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Furieux, il repartit en direction de chez lui, réprimant ses envies de meurtre contre son cher voisin. Jamais on ne l'avait traité de la sorte ! Les femmes s'extasiaient sur son passage, les hommes enviaient sa beauté. C'était normal ! Et tout le monde devait agir de la sorte avec lui ! Même cet asocial malpoli !

Sa rage lui fit oublier la chaleur et le poids des cartons. Marmonnant des insultes, il finit de ranger ses affaires dans sa maison désormais bien remplie. Il ne lui manquait plus que ranger tout ça. Un soupire lui échappa. Il en avait encore pour un moment.

* * *

><p>- Tu voulais me voir, Shintarou ?<p>

- Oui. J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur l'identité de ce fameux client.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu t'y intéresse ?

- Eh bien…

- Serais tu inquiet pour ce cher Ryota ?

Le vert ne répondit rien à cette remarque mais redressa ses lunettes. Dans ses moments là, il détestait que son vieil ami soit si perspicace. Pas qu'il avait honte de ses sentiments. Mais en général, il préférait éviter de les montrer.

- Je trouve juste étrange que tu n'ai dit à personne de qui il s'agissait. Pas même à moi. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Voyons Shintarou, tu es mon collaborateur le plus précieux. Il n'y a aucun secret entre nous.

- Alors dis-moi son nom.

- Je te prierais par contre de ne pas me donner d'ordres.

Midorima se tut. L'aura maléfique dans les yeux de son supérieur le défiait de prononcer un seul mot de plus. Et il tenait trop à la vie pour se risquer à aller plus loin. Heureusement que sa légendaire impassibilité résistait à toute épreuve, autrement il aurait déjà fuit de la pièce en courant

Akashi chercha dans ses tiroirs le dossier de ce fameux Aomine Daiki. Il le tendit ensuite au vert qui reconnut immédiatement ce que le rouquin avait ajouté à ses recherches sur le policier. Le nom du client, accompagné d'une belle et grande photo en couleur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était impossible !

- Surpris ? J'avoue l'avoir été, moi aussi. N'en parle pas à Kazunari s'il te plait. Le connaissant, il irait immédiatement en parler à Ryota. Et le jeu perdrait de son intérêt.

- Très bien…

Finalement, Midorima se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'entrer dans ce bureau.

Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir…

* * *

><p>Kise sortit en souriant du petit restaurant familial. Sa demande avait été acceptée. Dés demain, il y retournerait en tant que serveur. Etre jeune et beau avait des avantages. Rajoutant le CV en carton qu'Akashi lui avait préparé, le poste était gagné d'avance. Sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, il marchait tranquillement dans les rues sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui. La prochaine fois, il prendrait un chapeau. Et des lunettes. Parfois, il aimerait être un fantôme et disparaitre.<p>

Il s'arrêta devant l'enseigne du Maji Burger. Ça tombait bien, il avait envie de manger gras ce soir !

Tout en faisant la queue pour prendre sa commande, il songeait à sa nouvelle vie. Le quartier était agréable, les quelques voisins qu'il avait croisé très sympathiques. Une vieille dame lui avait apporté un gâteau comme cadeau de bienvenue, et il avait un peu bavardé avec une jeune mère de famille qui arrosait les fleurs de son allée, avec les cris de ses enfants jouant dans le jardin en bruit de fond. Oui, ses gens lui paraissaient bien sympathiques. Si on exceptait sa future et désagréable victime, ce cher Aomine Daiki.

Il avait eu le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui en deux jours. Des rumeurs avaient fusées, mais pas toutes dans le bon sens. Cet homme travaillait souvent de nuit (voilà pourquoi il avait eu l'air aussi épuisé lorsque Kise était allé sonner à sa porte !), et ne parlait qu'à très peu de personnes. A part pour aller à son travail, il quittait rarement sa maison. Le blond ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois sortir pour aller chercher son courrier.

Bien sur, il avait déjà lu le dossier extrêmement bien détaillé de Midorima. Il détenait beaucoup d'informations sur son cas, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Son métier ne se limitait pas seulement à tuer sans se poser de questions. Il devait rassembler toutes les informations sur sa cible, même les plus insignifiantes, afin de mieux la détruire. C'était ce qu'Akashi lui avait appris et il n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleur professeur.

- Bonsoir monsieur ! Vous désirez ?

- Hum… Ce sera-

- Excusez-moi… Mais vous m'avez oublié.

La femme rougit et se confondit en excuses tandis que Kise se frottai les yeux. Effectivement, il y avait bien quelqu'un devant lui. Tellement discret qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué !

Pendant que la serveuse s'activait à préparer le repas du garçon, celui-ci se tourna dans la direction de Kise et le fixa de ses yeux turquoises. Yeux qui lui rappelaient vaguement…

- Aaaah ! Le toutou s'est transformé en humain ! s'écria t-il en faisant un saut en arrière.

…le petit chien qu'il avait vu chez Aomine Daiki !

Le garçon le fixa sans rien dire pendant que les quelques clients dans la salle rigolaient discrètement. Le choc passé, le blondin rit à son tour, un peu gêné. N'empêche que la ressemblance était frappante. Même la façon de regarder était identique !

- Désolé… Tu m'as juste fait penser à quelqu'un…

- Ce n'est rien.

La serveuse revint avec un milk-shake pour le jeune homme qui la remercia avant de partir s'assoir à une table, tout seul. Kise s'empressa de prendre sa commande et d'aller le rejoindre. Pourquoi ? Franchement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il suivait son instinct. Et celui-ci lui disait que ce garçon pourrait lui être utile.

- Hey ! C'est encore moi. Je peux m'assoir ?

- Je t'en pris.

- Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure ! Je t'ai pris pour le chien d'un de mes voisins. Vous avez le même regard, c'est fou !

Le petit turquoise s'était désintéressé de sa boisson et se mit à écouter attentivement le blond parler de tout et de rien. Il était très bavard. C'était presque s'il ne se faisait pas un monologue à lui tout seul.

- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Kuroko Tetsuya.

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Kise. Kise Ryota. Tu as surement déjà entendu parler de moi ? Il y a cinq ans, j'étais très célèbre dans les magasines !

- Désoler. Je ne lis pas ce genre de choses.

Kise déchanta aussitôt. Il retenta :

- A la télé ?

- Non.

- La radio ?

- Non plus.

- … Les affiches publicitaires ?

- Je m'en souviendrais.

Découragé, l'ex mannequin laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir été très populaire. On l'avait oublié si vite ?

En face, le dénommé Kuroko se permit un micro sourire. Bien sur qu'il avait déjà vu la tête du blond quelque part. Dans un magazine qu'une amie lui avait montré au lycée. Un visage peu commun comme le sien était facilement reconnaissable. Mais il ne lui dirait pas. Ce Kise Ryota semblait déjà assez arrogant comme ça.

Le turquoise reprit son milk-shake, le sirotant tranquillement tandis que Kise s'attaquait à son hamburger. Ce dernier jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à son voisin de table. Il avait l'air impassible, était peu bavard, et semblait intelligent. Avec ce genre de personne, il avait une méthode infaillible : parler, parler, imposer presque son amitié. L'autre finirait bien par l'apprécier. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que la personnalité du blond était attachante, et la façon qu'il avait de s'adapter à n'importe quel type d'individu impressionnante.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Je suis professeur.

- Waouh, tu as l'air jeune pourtant !

- J'ai vingt cinq ans.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours j'imagine… Je sais d'expérience que les nouveaux profs sont toujours les victimes des élèves difficiles !

- Pas vraiment. A la maternelle, ils sont encore calmes.

Et la discussion s'éternisa. Enfin, le blond posait des questions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres et Kuroko y répondait par monosyllabes. Ils sortirent du Fast food ensemble, et puisqu'ils semblaient prendre le même chemin pour rentrer chez eux Kise en profita pour jouer le jeu un peu plus longtemps.

- Ton parfum de glace préféré ?

- Vanille.

- Ton aliment préféré ?

- Le milk-shake à la vanille.

- Eh ! Mais c'est pas un aliment ça !

- Bien sur que si. J'ai vérifié sur internet.

- Sérieusement… ?

Kise étouffa un petit rire moqueur devant l'air sérieux du plus petit.

- Ton interrogatoire est bientôt terminé ?

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai à peine fait la moitié ! Ton animal préféré ?

- Ce petit jeu est inutile. Tu ne te souviendras pas de la moitié de mes réponses.

- Hé hé ! Je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai une très grande mémoire. Alors ?

Kuroko soupira.

- J'aime beaucoup les chiens.

Le soleil se couchait lentement et le ciel avait prit une teinte rouge-orangé. Kise n'en revint pas quand il s'aperçut qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans sa rue. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer tant les questions pour le turquoise n'en finissaient jamais.

- Ton meilleur ami ?

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je le rencontrerais bien un jour vu que nous sommes amis maintenant !

- Je ne me souviens pas à quel moment nous l'avons été.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer Kurokocchi !

- Kurokocchi ?

- Ah oui, c'est un tic. Je rajoute le « cchi » aux personnes que je respecte. Tu devrais être honoré d'en faire parti !

- Ça m'est égal.

- Bouh ! Voilà, je pleure maintenant !

- Tetsu !

Kise interrompit ses fausses larmes pour regarder d'un air choqué l'homme qui se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas vif. Enfin, il semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Kuroko, qui lui le fixait de son éternel regard morne.

- Bonsoir Aomine-kun.

- Sérieusement tu me prends pour qui ? Ça fait une semaine que tu m'as refilé ton clebs sous prétexte que tu avais trop de travail, et là je te vois te promener peinard dans la rue ! J'suis pas baby-sitter !

- Le terme exact serait dog-sitter.

- On s'en fout ! Vu que tu es là, je te demande de bien vouloir m'en débarrassé. Il m'énerve.

- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, marmonna le bleuté tandis que le petit chien sortait de sa maison ouverte pour se précipiter sur Kuroko qu'il lécha affectueusement à la joue.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Kise vit le jeune homme sourire.

- Salut Numéro 2.

- Et ce nom est parfaitement ridicule, marmonna Aomine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sembla enfin prendre conscience de la présence du blond à leurs côtés. Un rictus apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tiens, mais c'est le petit nouveau. C'est à toi qu'il casse les pieds aujourd'hui, Tetsu ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je ne lui casse rien du tout ! Nous discutions entre amis ! s'énerva Kise.

- Comme je le disais, je n'ai pas le souvenir que…

- Nous sommes a-m-i-s ! le coupa le blond en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus petit.

Le sourire d'Aomine s'agrandit.

- Je pourrais t'arrêter pour harcèlement.

- N'importe quoi !

- Il te harcèle, Tetsu ?

- Kurokocchi ! Dis quelque chose !

Le pauvre Tetsuya regardait à tout de rôle les deux hommes qui se disputaient pour lui, les yeux toujours aussi atones. Il prit le chien dans ses bras et déclara :

- Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Oh, déjà ? Où est ce que tu habites Kurokocchi ?

- Là bas.

Il désigna une jolie maison toute blanche au bout de la route que Kise n'avait encore jamais remarquer. C'est dingue comme elle se fondait dans le décor, à l'image de son propriétaire !

- Nous sommes voisins alors !

- J'en ai bien peur oui.

- Hé !

- Bonne soirée, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun.

Et il disparu. Kise n'en revenait pas. Ce gars là était vraiment un fantôme !

-Oï.

Le bleu était toujours là. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait les nuages dans le ciel.

- Quoi ?

- Ne l'embête pas trop. Ou tu auras affaire à moi.

- Vous êtes quoi, son garde du corps ?

- Nan. Mais son meilleur pote.

Le blond avait du mal à y croire. Ses deux là ? Pour de vrai ? Mais ils n'avaient rien en commun !

Cependant, il nota la précieuse information dans un coin de sa tête. C'était toujours bon à savoir.

- Et je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de me tutoyer.

- J'ai du mal, répliqua Kise d'un ton sec.

- T'es très familier avec Tetsu pourtant et il a le même âge que moi !

- J'ai oublié de préciser : j'ai du mal avec _vous_.

C'est à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Kise se mordit la lèvre. Il était censé se rapprocher de cet Aomine, pas de garder de la distance. Là, c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire en insistant pour le vouvoyer. Mais le basané, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, ne se vexa pas. Il posa sa grande main sur la tête blonde qui frémit sous le contact. Puis il ébouriffa ses cheveux, sans aucune douceur.

- Pff. C'est quoi ses tifs ? On dirait ceux d'une fille.

- Ne les touche pas si ça te gêne !

- Ah. Tu m'as tutoyé. Enfin.

Kise s'écarta, les joues rouges de colère. L'autre homme s'amusait des réactions qu'il provoquait, il le voyait bien dans ce petit sourire agaçant scotché à son visage.

- A plus tard Ki-se-kun.

Il rentra ensuite chez lui, levant nonchalamment le bras en guise d'au revoir. Ce qui venait de se passer… c'était clairement de la provocation, n'est ce pas ? Il voulait juste se divertir ? Jouer avec lui ? Kise rit doucement. Très bien. Si c'était ainsi, alors ils seraient deux joueurs dans cette partie. Le tueur à gage ne se laisserait plus avoir.

C'était officiel. Il détestait ce type.

* * *

><p>Hop, chapitre terminé ! J'essaierais de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le troisième est d'ailleurs bientôt terminé. Quand on a de l'inspiration ça va vite…<p>

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Liclick :** Je sens la sadique ! Bon je l'avoue je me suis éclater à écrire cette scène, même si j'adore Teppei xD Pour l'OS pas de problème il est déjà en cours d'écriture ! Ce couple est perfect on est d'accord *o*

**Laura-067 :** Je crois que j'ai une lectrice medium ! Tiens je te mets au défi de deviner qui sera le client à mesure que l'histoire avancera ! Kuroko était bien un proche d'Aomine, pour les autres huhu tu verras bien ;) Et comme tu as pu le voir ce n'est pas encore le grand amour entre Aomine et Kise, j'aime les histoires compliquées ~

**Alicia : **Merci ! Oui on va dire qu'Akashi a sa propre vision des choses ! J'essaierai de poster l'OS pour Noël c'est bientôt les vacances j'aurais tout mon temps pour finir de l'écrire. Et pour Aomine non Chihiro n'est pas une couverture c'est juste mon ordi qui aime corriger des choses sans me demander mon avis xD

**Naomi Fujiwara :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite !

Prochain chapitre : Une cible impertinente, un collègue de travail qui fait des vannes pourries, et une mystérieuse jeune fille qui débarque avec ses propres clés chez Aomine. Bonne chance Kise !


	4. Chapter 3 : Another face

Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Je publie aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 (très en retard, je m'en excuse…) de Mission Impossible. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span> Another face

* * *

><p>Dans les rayons frais du supermarché, un écouteur dans chaque oreille, Kise faisait tranquillement quelques courses matinales. Son frigo se vidait toujours trop vite. Pas qu'il mangeait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Non, disons qu'il grignotait beaucoup. Voilà le résultat pour avoir fréquenté Murasakibara pendant cinq ans.<p>

- Des glaces en forme de fusée ? Tu es sur d'avoir vingt ans, gamin ?

Le blond sursauta, lâchant le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Aomine. Décidemment, il le croisait toujours là où il s'y attendait le moins.

- La-La ferme ! Ce sont mes goûts, j'y peux rien ! Et puis d'abord, j'ai _vingt et un _ans !

- Ouais, ouais. Vingt et un ans et des goûts de môme.

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires ! Franchement, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que venir me charrier ?

- Bof. Je m'ennuyais alors…

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante du congélateur et en sortit une canette de bière toute fraîche. La chaleur des débuts de septembre n'épargnait personne. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour tenter de se rafraîchir un petit peu.

- Ça c'est une boisson d'homme !

- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

« Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? s'insulta mentalement Kise. Sa santé ? Sérieux ? Il ne survivra pas assez longtemps pour se préoccuper de ça de toute façon ! ».

Aomine ricana.

- Tu as parlé avec Tetsu c'est ça ? Il ne faut pas le croire sur parole. Il exagère toujours tout.

- Et pourtant il a plus de crédibilité que vous.

- C'est toi qui es trop naïf pour croire tout ce qu'on te dit, saleté de gamin.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Et je me rappelle t'avoir déjà demandé de me tutoyer. J'arrêterais quand tu arrêteras.

- Vous êtes vraiment…

Le blond était tellement énervé qu'il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il partit en direction de la caisse sans un mot de plus pour l'autre homme qui se fichait clairement de lui. Il n'avait pas finit la totalité de ses achats mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner de ce gars. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant exaspérer que lui.

Il attendit patiemment dans la petite file. Mais quand vint son tour de payer, il entendit encore cette maudite voix grave dire aux gens derrière lui :

- Excusez-moi ! Je suis avec lui.

- Attendez votre tour comme tout le monde, grinça Kise entre ses dents.

- Oh, la flemme. Je n'ai que deux trucs, et puis vu que t'es là autant en profiter. Ça ne te dérange pas de les payer à ma place ?

- Quoi ?!

- Allez, j'ai oublié mon argent. Je te rembourserai plus tard.

Qu'est ce qu'il sera heureux quand il tiendra enfin le cadavre de l'autre dans ses mains ! Il n'attendait que ça ! Il le voyait baignant dans son sang, son petit air supérieur totalement disparu. Patience. C'est ce que se dit Kise en sortant une carte bleue de son porte monnaie. Il ne donnerait pas satisfaction au bleu en s'énervant. Il se l'était promis, il ne referait pas d'erreur.

- Thank you ! Tu m'a bien aider, lui dit Aomine alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin.

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Et puis arrêtez de me suivre, c'est agaçant !

- On habite juste à côté je te rappelle. Pourquoi je suivrais quelqu'un comme toi ?

Là, Kise se sentit bête. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient voisins.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Le bleuté sirotait sa bière et le blondin avait sorti une de ses glaces, s'attirant un regard moqueur. Vraiment, ce gars remettait même en cause ses préférences en matière de nourriture. Oui, il aimait les glaces avec des formes, les saucisses en forme de poulpe et les bentos colorés. Il trouvait ça mignon et amusant et personne ne lui avait fait de remarque là-dessus. Ce sont ses sœurs aînées qui l'avaient influencé. Elles l'emmenaient souvent faire du shopping et la plus douée en cuisine lui préparait de magnifiques repas autrefois. Puis avoir été mannequin lui avait donné le goût des belles choses. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il assumait totalement.

Mais c'était cet homme. Ses remarques le déstabilisaient. Il n'accordait aucune importance à son avis, bien sur ! Malgré tout, un sentiment de honte lui brûlait l'estomac. C'était étrange, incompréhensible, mais le blond décida de ne pas y accorder d'importance.

Kise jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au bleuté, puis soupira. Il devait faire un effort, et lui parler. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Akashi lui avait confié une mission : se rapprocher de cet individu. Quoi qu'il arrive il la mènerait à bien.

- Sinon… Kurokocchi m'a dit que vous étiez policier. C'est comment ?

Bon, ça il le savait depuis le début. Mais il ne disait pas non à quelques infos supplémentaires.

Aomine lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé.

- Ma vie t'intéresse maintenant ?

- Pas… pas du tout ! Je demandais juste par curiosité…

- Tu sais petit, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de maintenir la conversation. Je déteste les gens qui parlent pour ne rien dire. Et toi, tu me déteste tout court, nan ? Pas la peine de le nier.

Kise resta silencieux. Il comprenait vite pour un homme qui ne semblait faire aucune attention aux choses qui l'entouraient. Cependant, il continua :

- Mon boulot, c'est d'arrêter les petits imbéciles qui fument des joins, qui s'échangent des paquets de drogue entre eux et de patrouiller dans les rues. Rien de bien palpitant.

- Mais vous avez choisi de faire ça non ? Pourquoi vous vous plaignez ?

Le bleuté lâcha un bref rire. Il n'était pas moqueur comme ceux que Kise avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant, mais presque… nostalgique.

- J'étais heureux de ce job avant. J'avais des ambitions, des rêves pleins la tête, et surtout j'étais assez idiot pour croire qu'ils se réaliseraient. Puis la réalité m'est tombée dessus. La vie est plus dure que ce qu'on croit.

- Vous…

- Bref. On est arrivé. A plus, gamin.

- A… Attendez ! Vous me devez de l'argent je vous rappelle !

- Ah, ouais. Je vais être à la bourre si je ne pars pas maintenant, une prochaine fois.

Il avait croisé les doigts, Kise l'aurait juré ! De toute façon, il s'était douté qu'il ne récupérerait jamais ses trois cent yens…

Il rangeait ses affaires dans le frigo quand il entendit la porte d'en face claquer violemment. Aomine était sortit en courant de chez lui, habillé de son uniforme de policier. C'était la première fois que le blond le voyait comme ça et il mentirait en disant que ça ne lui allait pas. Il rentra dans sa voiture ; le bruit du moteur allié à la cassette du deuxième album des Beatles se faisaient entendre depuis sa cuisine. Mais la mustang grise partit bien vite et le son se dit de plus en plus lointain, jusqu'à disparaitre. Kise jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dix heures. Tout comme la semaine dernière. Si ses informations s'avéraient exactes, il devrait être de retour vers dix sept heures.

Il sortit une clé en argent de sa poche et ouvrit la porte caché sous la rampe d'escalier. Difficilement repérable pour un étranger qui entrerait dans la maison. Car à l'intérieur, il y avait des choses que personne à part lui ne devait voir.

Des photos, des morceaux d'articles, des post it noircis de notes. Le visage d'Aomine s'étalait sur les murs de la petite pièce. Même Kuroko avait sa place sur la paroi glacée, sa tête entourée avec un surligneur rouge et un point d'interrogation à côté. Le meilleur ami pouvait aussi très bien être le meilleur ennemi, tout comme l'avait prouvé sa précédente mission avec Teppei et Hyuuga. Il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de son employeur. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui. Et les soupçons se tournaient en général sur les proches.

Le tueur à gages alla comme d'habitude vérifier que son petit calibre était toujours à sa place. Il souleva l'unique dalle rouge de son parquet blanc et entreprit de nettoyer le pistolet. Il devait garder son efficacité quoi qu'il arrive.

Kise nota sur un papier l'horaire désormais confirmé du bleuté le mardi. Ces petits détails d'apparence insignifiants pourraient se révéler vitaux dans le futur. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il l'espionnait discrètement, observant ses habitudes et ses fréquentations. Mais à part le fait qu'il courrait fréquemment pour ne pas arriver en retard à son travail et qu'il n'adressait la parole qu'à Kuroko (et au blond lui-même quand ils se croisaient, mais c'était plus pour le narguer qu'autre chose), il n'avait rien. Rien du tout. Il devait sérieusement envisager de devenir… ami avec ce type. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de personne auparavant et qu'en plus de détester sa personnalité, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec lui. Sa présence l'exaspérait, il avait du mal à garder son calme. Et puis surtout, il ne le supportait pas.

Il maudissait Akashi d'avoir toujours raison. Cette mission était un véritable challenge !

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il devait partir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas arriver lui-même en retard.

* * *

><p>- Tu es en avance aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Izuki tandis qu'il rentrait dans l'arrière boutique pour se changer.<p>

Kise sourit.

- J'ai failli me faire tuer par le patron la dernière fois que je ne suis pas arrivé à l'heure. J'ai encore la marque de son pied dans mon dos !

- Haha, il fait ça avec tout le monde ! Ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien. Allez, enfile ton uniforme et viens m'aider, j'ai du mal à gérer les femmes tout seul.

Kise se changea rapidement, troquant son survêtement contre un costume blanc et noir lui donnant l'air du parfait majordome. Ça plaisait énormément aux clients, en particulier aux filles. Les gérants n'en n'ont pas crus leurs yeux quand une horde de lycéennes avaient envahies avaient débarqués dans leur modeste restaurant après qu'elles aient vus Kise sortir les poubelles dés son premier jour. L'ancien mannequin avait du succès, c'était évident, et les chiffres montaient grâce à lui. Izuki Shun, son collègue de travail, l'accusait depuis gentiment de lui avoir volé la vedette.

Il était pourtant loin d'être moche. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et lisses, ses yeux en amande possédaient une étincelle de malice semblable à celle de son meilleur ami Takao. Si l'on exceptait son humour de très mauvaise qualité, il avait une personnalité agréable. Lui et Kise avaient très vite sympathisés.

- Il faudrait juste mettre les bols dans l'évier de la cuisine, précisa Izuki en montrant un plateau avec la vaisselle sale. Pas de bol, c'est toi qui t'y colle. Oh ! Il faut que je la note celle là !

- Tu es ridicule, soupira Kise.

Mais le noiraud avait déjà sorti un calepin de sa poche et y écrivait sa soi disant blague dedans. Six jours que Kise supportait ses vannes à deux balles : il avait tué pour moins que ça !

Pour ne rien arranger, Izuki paraissait de bonne humeur. Ses blagues de niveau carambar s'enchainaient les unes après les autres.

« Eh, Kise ! Qu'est ce qui est vert, qui monte et qui descend ?

Ecoute celle là Kise ! J'ai trois poussins, mais je veux en garder que deux : qu'est ce que je fais ? Eh ben j'en pousse un. Poussin ! T'as compris ?

Un de mes potes s'est pris un râteau hier soir. Mais pas l'objet pour jardiner hein. Haha ! »

Le gros couteau de cuisine était posé sur le coin de la table, là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait qu'à faire un pas et tendre la main…

- Kise-kun, minauda une jeune fille assise avec ses copines à une table près de la fenêtre. Tu peux venir prendre notre commande ?

- J'arrive tout de suite ! leur assura t-il avec un sourire dont il avait le secret, heureux d'être débarrassé d'Izuki.

Elles rougirent aussitôt. Kise, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir tuer le casse pied qui lui servait de collègue, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et utilisa la formule magique :

- Si Kasamatsu-senpai te voit encore avec ce bloc note dans les mains, il va te le confisquer.

- Ah, je l'avais oublié ! Merci Kise, t'es un vrai poteau ! Enfin, pote, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris ! Il faut que-

- J'entends Kasamatsu arriver…

-Compris ! Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Il fila aussitôt. Utiliser la menace de leur supérieur sévère et un peu violent sur les bords était la seule solution pour le faire taire. Même si ce dernier semblait n'être nulle part à l'horizon.

- Kise-kuun ?

- Oui, oui, je suis à vous dans un instant.

* * *

><p>Kise soupira de mécontentement. Il rentrait chez lui après une nouvelle journée barbante et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Le quotidien, la petite vie tranquille, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être inactif et il détestait ça. Par exemple, que ferait-il en rentrant chez lui ? Manger, regarder la télé, aller se coucher. Et demain il repartirait au restaurant, rempli de clientes stupides et superficielles et supporterait son imbécile de collègue.<p>

Peut être devrait-il rendre visite à Kuroko, histoire de ne pas se faire oublier ? Il l'aimait bien ce petit gars, malgré sa constante impassibilité. Il ferait un bon tueur, se dit Kise en riant intérieurement.

Il alla chercher un milkshake pour le turquoise. Kise le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il le mettrait à la porte s'il arrivait les mains vides. Passant d'abord chez lui pour aller déposer ses affaires, il croisa le chemin d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux, très belle, mais l'expression de son visage semblait agacée. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à elle sur le moment. Quand il ressortit de sa maison, il fit face à un spectacle assez… intéressant.

La fille était devant la porte d'Aomine, tapant du pied, signe évident de son mécontentement. Son portable collé à l'oreille, semblant attendre qu'on lui réponde. Kise hésita. Devait-il aller lui parler ? Il savait que le policier était absent. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et introduisit une clé dans la serrure. Puis elle rentra dans la maison du basané comme si elle lui appartenait, refermant tout naturellement la porte derrière elle.

Kise n'en revenait pas. Qui était-elle ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle possédait un double des clefs de _sa_ cible ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une compagne où d'une petite amie, Midorima l'aurait mentionné dans son rapport. Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un de la famille ? Une voleuse ? Paniqué, le blond composa aussitôt le numéro d'une personne en qui il avait une totale confiance pour ce genre de situation. Bien sur, il pourrait s'occuper seul de cette femme, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il puisse la garder en vie si elle commençait à se défendre. Mieux valait être sur qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse.

- Qui a-t-il Kise-kun ?

- Kurokocchi ! C'est affreux ! Il faut que tu m'aide !

- Calme-toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On essaie de cambrioler Aomine !

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, ponctué seulement par des cris d'enfants en arrière plan. Puis son interlocuteur reprit :

- Un cambrioleur ?

- Oui ! Enfin je ne sais pas elle est entrée comme ça… Oh Kurokocchi il faut que tu viennes ici maintenant !

- Je suis à la maternelle. Désolé mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul.

- Mais… !

- Et puis tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle était peut être une connaissance ?

- Si bien sur…

- Est-ce qu'elle est habillée en noir, avec une cagoule ? Avait-elle un comportement suspect ?

- Euh… Non. Mais je l'imagine mal être avoir une copine avec son caractère de-

- Kise-kun, l'interrompit sèchement Kuroko, à quoi ressemble cette personne ?

- Ben… Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, et… une petite robe simple. Elle était super jolie aussi !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Tu la connais Kurokocchi ?

- Oui.

- Alors qui… ?

- _Monsieur, monsieur ! _Crièrent des petites voix du côté du turquoise. _Anna est tombée dans le bac à sable et elle s'est fait mal !_

- J'arrive tout de suite, leur assura Kuroko avant d'ajouter pour le blond : A plus tard Kise-kun.

- Ah ! Attend !

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché. Kise soupira, dépité, tout en rangeant son téléphone. Bien sur, ce n'était pas son problème. Et il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour Aomine où son mobilier, ça jamais ! Il était curieux, c'est tout ! Il alla frapper à la porte, des questions plein la tête. C'est vrai quoi, comment ça se faisait que l'autre connaisse un canon pareil ?

Avant même d'avoir touché le battant, Kise entendit le moteur ronronnant de son voisin derrière son dos. Il trouvait encore le bon moment pour faire son apparition celui là ! Le blond se retourna pour lui faire face, sa salive glissant difficilement contre sa pomme d'Adam. L'autre sortait de sa voiture, toujours vêtu de son uniforme. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand ils l'aperçurent, trainant sur son palier. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas impérieux, comme s'il espérait l'intimider. Le blondinet soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de lui et là, il se mit à maudire ses 189 centimètres qui ne faisaient pas le poids à côté de ce grand baraqué plus haut que lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

- Euh…

Oui, d'abord qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il aurait très bien pu rentrer chez lui et observer depuis sa fenêtre. Ça lui faisait penser qu'il serait temps d'installer des caméras et des micros chez le bleuté dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion… Demain, peut être devra t-il essayer ? Il pourrait échapper à la surveillance de Kasamatsu-senpai et partir un peu plus tôt de son travail. Si son ainé ne le trouvait pas avant bien sur. Aomine avait croisé les bras, décidé à ne pas bouger avant d'avoir eu une réponse concrète. Cerveau appelle Ryota. Cerveau appelle _de toute urgence_ Ryota.

Sauf que celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à aligner deux mots.

- Dai-chan ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

« Aie ! » fut la première réaction du blond quand la porte d'entrée heurta brusquement son crâne après s'être ouverte à la volée. La fille était sortit comme une furie, les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine et la voix boudeuse. Son attitude changea cependant quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait blessé le jeune homme (Mais chut ! Pas un mot à qui que ce soit de cet accident ! La fierté de tueur de Kise serait en jeu…), et en oublia aussitôt sa colère pour le bleuté.

- Oh ! Je suis désoler, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un derrière…, bredouilla t-elle, confuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna Kise en se frottant la nuque.

« Dangereuse… mais pas de la manière dont je me l'étais imaginer », se dit-il tandis que la rosée se confondait en excuses.

- N'exagère pas Satsu, il a que dalle ! répliqua Aomine visiblement agacé.

- Ne dis pas ça ! J'ai vu des patients blessés pour moins que ça ! Vous vous sentez vraiment bien ?

- Oui, oui, ce n'était pas…

- Vous êtes sur ? Pas de saignements ? Je devrais peut être vérifié que vous n'avez pas d'ecchymose où d'hématomes…

- Ça va, le bassine pas avec ton charabia d'infirmière. Il n'est pas en sucre à ce que je sache ! S'énerva le bleu. Qu'est ce que t'es venu faire la ?

- Tu ne répondais à aucun de mes appels ni aux SMS depuis des jours. Je m'inquiétais ! Te connaissant, tu n'as surement rien mangé de correct cette dernière semaine. Je t'ai apporté un plateau entier de lasagnes. Je les ai fais moi-même, avec tout mon amour !

- Non merci. Je veux pas de ta bouffe dégueulasse.

- Dai-chan ! Sois un peu plus poli ! Que dirais ta mère si elle t'entendait parler comme ça ?

- T'as pas intérêt à cafter, la prévint Aomine d'un ton menaçant.

La dénommée « Satsu » haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Comparer à d'habitude, ce que tu me dit là sont des mots doux.

Kise étouffa un rire, se cachant derrière sa main. Aomine le fusilla du regard et rentra sans un mot de plus. La rose soupira puis se tourna vers Ryota avec un grand sourire.

- Je vous offre à boire ? Histoire de me faire pardonner.

- Eh bien c'est très gentil à vous mais…

- Nous ne dérangerons pas Aomine. Au contraire, un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Ne prends pas de décisions à ma place ! s'écria ce dernier.

Trop tard, Kise avait déjà été entrainé à l'intérieur. L'antre inconnu de sa proie si intrigante et sauvage. C'était plus ordonné qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Bien sur il y avait quelques affaires qui trainaient ici et là, comme des vêtements entassés près d'une machine à laver ou des magasines éparpillés sur la table basse du salon (majoritairement avec des filles posant à peine vêtues…). Cette atmosphère négligée lui était familière et le rendait un peu plus à l'aise. Il secoua brusquement la tête. Non, il ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance, surtout s'il se trouvait dans le camp adverse… !

- Un problème ?

… Et que son ennemi avait une copine assez collante. Et observatrice.

- Aucun.

La jeune femme le fit s'assoir sur le canapé principal tandis qu'elle-même s'installait sur une chaise.

- Où sont nos boissons Dai-chan ?

- T'as cru que c'était un room service ici ? râla l'interpellé qui revenait avec deux tasses dans les mains.

- Tu dis ça mais tu nous apporte ce qu'on veut quand même. C'est tellement gentil de ta part !

- La ferme !

Le policier se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir déposé de mauvaise grâce les verres sur la table, à quelques centimètres de là ou était posé Kise. Il s'empara ensuite d'une bouteille de bière et but ce qu'il restait en quelques gorgées, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours. Irrécupérable.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…, prévint le blond.

- Mais non voyons ! Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise quelqu'un comme vous par hasard.

- Quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Vous êtes Kise Ryota non ? L'ancien mannequin ?

Aomine sembla enfin s'intéresser à la conversation, observant ses deux invités à tour de rôle. Kise sentait sur lui son regard perçant. On ne l'avait plus reconnu depuis un moment. Les jeunes stars en vogue s'oublient vite si elles s'absentent trop longtemps. Et cinq ans suffisaient amplement.

- Je suis étonné qu'on se souvienne encore de moi après tout ce temps.

- J'étais une grande fan ! Collégien et déjà si populaire… Vous aviez beaucoup de talent.

- Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

- Pourquoi vous avez arrêté aussi soudainement ?

Le silence se fit ressentir. Pourquoi hein ? Il trouvait cette petite vie de modèle aussi ennuyante qu'insipide, un jeune PDG psychopathe l'avait sortit de sa routine et il était devenu tueur à gages. Rien que ça. Et maintenant, sa mission était de tuer ce policier qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Comme s'il pouvait leur dire un truc pareil !

- Eh bien, j'ai décidé de tourner la page en quelque sorte. Je suis parti quelques temps à l'étranger et… je suis revenu ici. Hehe… c'est un peu compliqué.

- Oh, bien sur, désoler si j'ai été indiscrète…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Kise sourit.

- Enfin voilà, maintenant je suis serveur et j'habite la maison d'en face. Rien de bien excitant comparer à avant.

- Je suis sure que vous avez encore un grand succès auprès des filles.

- Haha, c'est vrai que c'est dur de ne pas se faire remarquer dans les rues. Mais c'était bien pire quand je bossais encore dans le mannequinat ! Pas un jour je ne me faisais pas harceler par des fans qui voulaient un autographe où prendre des photos. J'imagine qu'au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu assez.

- C'est compréhensible. Les femmes deviennent folles quand il s'agit d'amour, rit-elle.

Ils papotèrent beaucoup, comme des amis de longue date. Kise revivait sa courte carrière de mannequin chaque fois qu'il évoquait des anecdotes sur les soucis qu'il avait connu au travail où sur les marques saugrenues pour lesquelles il avait posé. La jeune femme, Momoi Satsuki, lui racontait également ses histoires de jeunesse, qui impliquaient Aomine pour la plupart : Kise apprit par exemple que plus jeune, le basané rêvait de devenir un joueur de basket professionnel et qu'il avait été le plus doué de sa génération dans ce sport. Ce dernier les écoutait d'une oreille, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Mais Kise cernait assez le personnage maintenant pour savoir que si leurs bavardages le dérangeait vraiment, il aurait déjà quitté la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations. Momoi se leva pour lui montrer de vieilles coupes qu'il avait gagnées avec son équipe et une photo froissée les représentant à l'époque du lycée. Kise s'étonna :

- Kurokocchi aussi est un de vos vieux amis ?

- Tu connais Tetsu-kun ? Oui, nous l'avons rencontré au collège et nous ne nous sommes plus quitter depuis. Avec Dai-chan c'est différent, lui et moi devons avoir grandis ensemble depuis la maternité !

- Ça doit faire un moment que vous êtes en couple alors, lança Kise.

- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu non ! Nous…

Aomine fut pris d'un fou rire, si puissant qu'il le fit se plier en deux, se tenant les côtes tellement ça lui faisait mal. Momoi se tourna vers lui en gonflant ses joues, ce qui redoubla son hilarité. Kise, bien que dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, se sentait fasciner par le son qui sortait de la bouche du bleuté. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait essuyé que des ricanements moqueurs et des rictus malsains. Alors même s'il se fichait ouvertement de lui, voir ce rire franc sortir du fond du cœur était étrange. Kise se sentait étrange. Et il se sentait encore plus confus car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Mon gars, t'es vraiment incroyable ! souffla t-il dés qu'il fut calmé, une larme rieuse perlant à son œil gauche.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dis de si drôle.

Aomine rigola encore une minute et Momoi dut lui donner une tape sur la tête, assez forte pour qu'il s'arrête enfin.

- Espèce d'idiot.

- Désoler mais… ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on me l'avait pas sortit celle là. Elle et moi, sérieux ? Cette fille est bavarde, capricieuse, dépensière pour des choses complètement inutiles, mauvaise cuisinière, susceptible et j'en passe.

- Et ce type est odieux, immature, pervers, et il ne sait rien faire convenablement tout seul ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Je vois…

- Mais, reprit-elle, il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Je ne saurais pas dire combien de fois il m'a sauvé quand je me suis retrouvé dans des situations difficiles. Hein Dai-chan ?

- Hm.

Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, comme si leur petite dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Amis d'enfance alors. D'un côté, Kise trouvait ça touchant. Une amitié qui durait depuis des années malgré les différents et les disputes. Ayant plaqué tout son passé du jour au lendemain et reconstruit sa vie, les seuls personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, qui le connaissait vraiment et sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter étaient ses amis du manoir. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre d'eux, non il les adorait : Takao, son meilleur ami, avec qui il partageait tant de choses. Midorima qui prenait soin de lui à sa façon, et ce depuis le premier jour. Murasakibara, dont il aimait tant le côté enfantin et tendre qu'il réservait à ceux qui méritaient son attention. Et puis Akashi, aussi protecteur qu'une mère avec ses enfants envers les membres de sa chère équipe. Ils étaient sa vraie famille. Les gens de son passé ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Où peut être que si. Quelquefois. Alors voir ses deux là agir comme frère et sœur, ça le rendait nostalgique. Juste un peu.

- D'ailleurs Dai-chan, je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

- Je le savais. Tu peux pas venir ici sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête !

- Voyons, tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un d'horrible devant Kise-kun ! Il y a les soldes en ce moment et aucune de mes amies n'est libre pour y aller avec moi.

-Ouais. En gros je sers de bouche-trou.

- Mais non !

- Va demander ça à Tetsu ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse tes activités de nana ?

- Mais il a du travail…

- Parce que tu crois que moi j'en ai pas ?

- Si ça te dis, je pourrais me libérer plus tôt demain dans l'après midi et y aller avec toi, proposa Kise. J'ai quelques courses à faire alors ça m'arrange.

- Faire du shopping en compagnie d'un ancien mannequin ? Je ne peux pas dire non ! s'enthousiasma la rose en sautillant sur place, surexcitée.

- Quoi, tu m'abandonne aussi facilement ? s'indigna Aomine.

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. S'échangeant leurs numéros respectifs, ils se mirent d'accord sur l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le bleuté n'aimait pas ça. Il les regarda d'un air mauvais, claqua sa langue contre son palais et quitta la pièce. Kise le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur presque malsaine. Il en apprenait de plus en plus sur son passé, et avoir réussi à sympathiser avec cette Momoi constituait une sorte de mini victoire pour le blond. Elle était plus bavarde que Kuroko, et surtout moins méfiante. Il lui redonna la photo qu'elle lui avait montrée d'eux au lycée, notant au passage la présence d'un quatrième adolescent aux cheveux rouges vifs et aux épais sourcils. Il ne devait pas être important si les deux amis n'avaient pas mentionnés son nom. Alors Kise ne lui prêta pas attention.

Les choses commençaient enfin à bouger. Le lendemain serait une véritable collecte aux informations. Peu importe Aomine et le regard d'avertissement qu'il lui avait jeté. Il ne manquerait pas une occasion pareille !

* * *

><p>Voili voilu c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'essaierai de poster le prochain dans deux semaines, mais je ne promets rien… Avec les TPE qui approchent et tous les devoirs que les profs nous donnent c'est dur d'avoir du temps libre, sans parler de la connexion Internet qui lâche toutes les deux minutes TwT<p>

Sinon ne m'en voulez pas pour le niveau extrêmement bas des blagues d'Izuki, on me les a faite il y a pas longtemps et je n'ai pas résister à l'envie de les inclure dans le chapitre xD

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Laura-067 : Merci ! Oui pour le métier de médium tu devrais y réfléchir xD Huhu ce sont des théories très intéressantes… Je ne peux rien te dire de plus là-dessus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, mais tu es sur la bonne voie ! Mais je pense que même toi tu seras surprise quand nous saurons enfin qui es le client ;3

Inuko : Merci pour ton commentaire ! En effet le contexte n'est pas original mais il m'inspirait énormément et comme tu l'as dit Kise dans la peau d'un tueur c'est… c'est… hum je vais éviter d'activer mon mode fangirl ici. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ;)

A la prochaine !


End file.
